


Bring the Beast to its Knees

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brain Damage, Consent Issues, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Identity Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ed makes a new friend who helps him feel powerful again.





	Bring the Beast to its Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the "dubious consent" warnings in the tags: Ed because of his brain damage and overall identity issues, Grundy because he does not remember his life as Butch or his hatred of Ed.

When Ed first finds him, massive, inhumanly strong, and white as a specter, fear brings him immediately to his knees. 

“Butch, please,” he sputters, a pathetic, terrified sound. “What do you say say we put the past-”

Butch (or, at least, the creature Ed had once known as Butch) only groans, a confused, scared sound.

Ed stands and approaches him tentatively, hands reaching out. 

“Hey,” he says, wheels in his head turning (slower, much, much slower than they once did, but turning nonetheless). “It’s okay.” 

Butch visibly calms at that, the bulging muscles in his arms and neck slackening. Ed steps closer. He brings a hand to a stiff shoulder and rubs tentatively.

He gets a pleased grunt at that, not-Butch’s eyes clearing. 

“There we go,” Ed says, stroking both shoulders now. The creature (for it was becoming clearer and clearer this was Butch in outward body alone) smiles, suddenly pliable. 

Putty beneath Ed’s hands.

“Well, isn’t this just  _ fascinating _ ,” Ed breathes.

The creature grunts in unintelligible agreement. 

\---

Grundy, Ed comes to call him. Grundy has no memory of his life as Ed had known it. No memory of Oswald, or Tabitha, or Barbara, and certainly not of Ed.

No memory of the hatred he bore him, and an immense strength he let Ed have the reins on.

It was all terribly, terribly convenient. 

\---

Ed finds the seediest of seedy clubs Gotham has to offer. Grundy fights, content to comply to Ed’s suggestions in his ear, his hands on his arm.

Ed would almost feel guilty, but then he remembers the iron grip of Butch’s hands around his throat all that time ago, the insults and the threats, and he pushes through.

“Make him bleed,” Ed coos into his ear as he pushes him into the ring. 

Grundy looks up at him and smiles.

Ed’s smile back is wide and sinister.

\---

Sometimes, Ed can’t help but to think of Oswald, and that horrid, final meeting.

He remembers Freeze’s blast of cutting ice bringing him to his knees. Ed’s terror, his helplessness, the pleading. He remembers Oswald’s cruel laughter, his dismissal.

He remembers his goodbye.

These nights, Ed’s fists clench until he draws blood from his palms and he brings Grundy to his room.

“On your knees, buddy,” he’ll whisper, cloyingly sweet.

The sight of a man so large and powerful bent beneath him, mouth at the ready, happy and eager to take Ed’s cock -

It’s the closest to The Riddler he ever feels these days.

“Yes, that’s good, take it,” he grunts, a hand at Grundy’s massive neck.

Grundy’s pleased, hungry sounds are sweeter than any hallucinatory serenade Oswald ever gave him.

\---

Lee suspects, for a long while, until one day she walks in on them, Grundy on all fours and Ed pumping furiously away, and then she  _ knows _ . 

“He enjoys it as much as I do,” Ed defends himself. “Asks for it, even. You saw.”

“Grundy, sure,” Lee bites. “What about Butch Gilzean?”

“Butch Gilzean is dead,” Ed declares.

Later, when Ed has three fingers probing inside him and Grundy looks back at him, eyes full of hunger and something dangerously like love, he knows he’s right. 

“There you go,” Ed growls, kind and aggressive all at once. “Nice and ready for me.”

As the head of Ed’s cock breaches Grundy’s prepped-slick hole, Grundy’s muscles eagerly sucking him in, Ed feels more powerful than he’s ever felt.

Grundy comes undone beneath him, and Ed knows with a certainty that goes bone-deep that, some way and someday soon, the same will be true of every other enemy Ed has ever known. 

“Just you wait, Oswald,” Ed murmurs beneath his breath. “Just you wait.”


End file.
